


Some Mornings

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [17]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that he doesn't want to, but that he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Mornings

There were mornings when Eric couldn’t get up. Today was one of them.

He pressed a kiss to the back of Grell’s neck, tightening his grip around her, and she stirred slightly, eyes flickering open. “Eric…?” she asked sleepily, her voice still a half-purr, rich and warm and  _good._

“No, no, go back t’sleep.” She turned in his arms, though, green eyes roving sharply over his face - this close, it didn’t matter that she didn’t have her glasses off.

Her face twisted sympathetically. “Bad morning?” she murmured, and he nodded, releasing her with one arm so that he could bring his hand up, stroking through her beautiful,  _bright_ red hair.

Grell smiled slightly, a glint of her teeth shining briefly - he had never asked her if she filed them or what, hadn’t bothered to ask - before she leaned forward to press a chaste, slow kiss against his lips. “Mm, Ronnie can wait~. I’ll stay with you for a bit, I thinkkk.”

Eric laughed quietly, roughly, as she pulled away, but it was still a laugh. “Thinkin’ of another man when y’re with me? I’m hurt.” Still, a little bit of tension slipped from him, and he leaned forward to bury a bearded face in her bare shoulder, even as she lifted up a hand to curl on the back of his head, petting very gently.

Grell was his fire, his flame. And right now, he was grateful for her warmth.


End file.
